(Bad) End
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: El paso del tiempo acerca a Keiichi a la desesperación.


**(Bad) End**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro ni y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

(Bad) End

Ya han pasado dos horas ahí, según el reloj de pared.

¿Y por qué habían dejado un reloj en ese lugar vacío?

Keiichi está seguro de que ya se ha preguntado lo mismo antes, pero el lento paso del tiempo acompañado por la amenaza inminente, comienzan a ser demasiado para él e incluso en el fondo de su mente no puede evitar buscar de manera inconsciente una distracción.

El reloj, el único objeto que decora la pared, no sirve como una por mucho tiempo y Keiichi no puede evitar levantarse.

Han transcurrido un par de horas encerrados en esa habitación sin ventanas ni muebles y quienes los llevaron y dejaron allí, sean quienes sean, no han hecho aparición, aunque ha creído escucharlos susurrando en los muros.

—¡Déjennos salir! —grita, golpeando la puerta una y otra vez, al mismo ritmo que la aguja del reloj marca el paso de los segundos.

—¿Keiichi-kun? —La suave voz de Rena lo interrumpe y al verla, nota que la está asustando.

Ese no es su propósito, por lo que Keiichi se obliga a sonreír.

—Está bien, Rena —pronuncia, queriendo transmitirle una confianza que no siente—, saldremos de aquí.

-—-

Tres horas.

—¿Keiichi-kun? —dice Rena, jugando con el borde de su vestido y manteniendo su mirada en el suelo—. ¿Recuerdas cómo llegamos aquí?

Keiichi cierra sus puños con fuerza.

—No. —Esa es una verdad y una mentira, porque él se acuerda de una jeringa, mas no de ningún rostro.

—Yo tampoco —comenta Rena, inclinando su cabeza para ver el techo.

Su posterior silencio habla de lo que ella cree, de leyendas que Keiichi ha considerado irreales y en las que no quiere pensar ahora.

-—-

Cuatro horas y media.

La media noche se acerca y cada vez que Keiichi cierra los ojos, queriendo descansar y ahorrar fuerzas hasta que llegue la oportunidad de escapar, recuerda.

Los pasos que lo seguían por doquier —"Oyashiro-sama" había dicho Rena cuando él le había confesado lo que estaba sucediendo—, la creciente cantidad de extraños sospechosos observándolo, las camionetas que pasan más tiempo del debido en un lugar, la forma en que muchos —pero no Rena— ignoraron sus preocupaciones, las marcas en las muñecas de Rena...

Ahora, vendas cubren esas marcas y Rena dormita con el ceño fruncido, algo apenas notorio bajo la poca luz que da el único bombillo del lugar.

Ella le habló de insectos y de maldiciones cuando él preguntó, pero Keiichi recuerda haberla visto rascándose con un frenesí anormal.

Tal vez, piensa con cierto temor, esa es la prueba que no ha querido ver y es cierto que una deidad los ha maldecido.

-—-

Cinco horas; eso es el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que abrió los ojos y descubrió dónde estaban.

Ahora, Rena está despierta, apretando sus manos para no hacerse daño y Keiichi le habla.

—Estaremos bien —dice, esforzándose por ocultar la desesperación que siente—. Mion y las demás deben estar buscándonos. También la policía. Ya verás como mañana estaremos hablando de esto después de clase.

Pero ella no parece oírlo o quizás, en realidad, escucha lo que él no quiere pronunciar.

El hecho de que están solos y encerrados, que no saben porqué están ahí, que quizás la amenaza no es humana o, peor aun, sí lo es y todo el pueblo está contra ellos —como él ha sentido los últimos días— y nunca nadie intentará ayudarlos.

-—-

Seis horas; la media noche ha llegado.

—Tranquilo, Keiichi-kun —dice Rena, mirando el reloj de la misma forma que él lo ha hecho—. La verdadera hora de las brujas es las tres, no las doce. Todavía estamos a salvo.

Rena inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y le sonríe, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo, pero Keiichi siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y cierra los ojos para dejar de compararla en el fondo de su mente con una marioneta contorsionándose de forma grotesca.

-—-

Seis horas, catorce minutos.

La temperatura ha bajado y Rena está tiritando, tal como él.

Sin ninguna otra opción para ayudarla, la abraza, queriendo también reconfortarla, pero ella solloza y su gimoteo se convierte, después de un rato, en una risa amarga.

—No podemos hacer nada, Keiichi-kun —susurra ella en un canturreo aterrador—. Ya es muy tarde.

—¡No lo es! —asegura él, abrazándola con más fuerza—. Tenemos que creer, Rena. Saldremos de aquí.

Rena lo mira y sonríe y Keiichi sabe, aun cuando ella no dice más, que ella no cree en sus palabras.

Y no es sorprendente, pues él mismo no lo hace.

-—-

Ocho horas ya.

Keiichi lo ha intentado todo en la última hora, sintiéndose mal al ver a Rena cubriendo sus oídos con sus manos y ocultar su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Pero gritar, golpear las paredes, pedir perdón a deidades que no deberían existir y rogar en voz alta por un milagro ha sido inútil.

Cuando el reloj marca las dos y dieciséis minutos, Keiichi se deja caer al suelo y golpea las baldosas con un puño hasta que nota su propia sangre manchando el suelo.

-—-

Ya han pasado nueve horas y la hora de las brujas ha llegado.

Rena otra vez duerme y él aguarda, recordando las palabras de Rena una y otra vez.

No quiere temer sin razón ni pensar que ya no están a salvo, pero cree escuchar pasos fuera de la habitación e en su mente ve sonrisas crueles y escucha risas enloquecidas.

Es solo su imaginación, se dice una y otra vez cuando se levanta y se para en la mitad de la pequeña habitación, listo para atacar en cualquier dirección si algo aparece en ella.

Más de una vez lanza un puño a la nada, pues más de una vez cree ver a alguien allí, pero nunca logra hacer contacto.

-—-

Diez horas y veintitrés minutos.

Keiichi mantener la calma y tantea las paredes, empuja la puerta por varios minutos, prueba cada baldosa del piso.

Y todo es fútil.

Aunque el reloj prueba que el amanecer se acerca y en toda historia eso significa la llegada de una luz de esperanza, él siente que la desesperación está cada vez más cerca.

¿Pretenden enloquecerlos o dejarlos morir de hambre? ¿Quieren sacrificarlos o algún ser no humano aparecerá para comerlos como banquete en cualquier momento?

Todo parece tan posible que Keiichi se siente tentado a reír, pero en vez de eso pasa sus uñas por sus muñecas.

Rena llora en silencio y golpea ocasionalmente su cabeza contra la pared.

-—-

El reloj indica que ya es de mañana, pero la habitación sigue exactamente igual que hace doce horas.

Keiichi cree escuchar en algún momento un "lo siento" a su lado, Rena asegura que escuchó a Mion llorar y cuando al fin la puerta se abre, es Rika la que aparece.

—Lo siento, después de todo es muy tarde —dice ella, mirándolos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esta vez, Keiichi no intenta contener una agria carcajada cuando ve la gran jeringa que ella tiene en sus manos y aunque Rena se lanza contra Rika, no puede pensar en detenerla o en ayudar a una de ellas.

Es el fin.

Al fin todo ha terminado.


End file.
